I'll show you perks
by GeminiCancer
Summary: Bones realizes that Jim feels more then he lets on and has to rectify the situation. First attempt in a new fandom.


**An: this is my first attempt in a new fandom. Let me know what you think. **

Bones stalled when he walked into the bar room of the tavern most of the crew was frequenting while on shore leave. Jim was leaned back on the bar, relaxed, eyes roaming on every available woman and Bones just didn't think he could take it tonight. He knew Jim meant nothing by it, its just how he was, and their casual sex for years wouldn't be enough to satisfy someone like Jim, no matter how much Bones wished it.

All he wanted was a nice drink with his best friend followed by some sexing and then a cuddle or two, but looking at how the locals were eyeing up Jim, that wasn't going to happen tonight.

He raised a hand and ordered a shot to take the bitterness out of his mouth, and settled at a table to watch Jim work the room.

Uhura saddled up next to Jim and Bones moved closer. It was always fuck'n funny to listen to her continually turn down Jim. She was the only person Bones had ever known to be able to do it. Well her and that green eared hobgoblin of hers.

"Hey Kirk. Buy me a drink?"

Jim grinned and turned around, "Only if it's the start of something new and exciting."

She rolled her eyes. "not on your life, _Captain. _Besides there are plenty of girls here for you to slate even your libido."

Jim laughed and looked around, proud and smug, winking at a few of the more bold.

"Yea, but I'm not going home with any of them."She raised her eyebrow in a eerily similar way to her pet Vulcan. Jim chuckled nervously, "What?"

"Never thought I'd see the day. Dr. McCoy must have you on a short leash."

Bones jolted, he'd thought they'd been successful in hiding their occasional dalliances. Jim made a noise of a similar nature. "Oh don't give me that," She pressed, "I've seen you two. You can't tell me your not together."

Jim shrugged and looked out at the crowd unconcerned.

"We're not." Bones approved of his acting, he'd never thought the kid that good at lying.

"Yea sure whatever." Jim grinned.

"No really, sure we fuck occasionally but I can't claim him."

Bones frowned at the reminder. He'd give anything to be able to call the golden boy his own, but he wasn't a masochist and Jim would never be able to settle for one person for the rest of his life.

"So why aren't you going home with any of these then?"

Again Jim shrugged, "I'd rather have Bones. He might call me up." Bones could see the small blush of heat that signified that Jim was uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

Jim turned away from her and grabbed another shot. "Just that. I just want to be available. Bones means more to me then any of these floozies do and I'll take what I can get."

Uhura was silent, watching, and the blush intensified under her stare. "What?" Jim was never very good at keeping tense silences.

"You really love him…?"

"Yea so?"

"So does he know?"

"Of course not. Bones is straight, he just plays around with me until he finds someone better. I'm just convenient." Jim shrugged it off like it was no big deal while Bones had to sit down. How had he missed that?

"And you're okay with that? What about not knowing no-win scenarios?"

"This isn't no-win. I get to have him for now. That's a win I think." Jim winked at her and handed her, her drink before taking off.

Bones watched him leave and Uhura stormed over to him. He held up his hand to stave off her comments.

"Yea I heard him. I'm on it."

That evening Bones worked hard to prepare something special that would convince the stubborn kid that he was important to him. He set up his quarters with the few candles he found on the planet and replicated Jim's favorite food, shockingly not a hamburger.

He called him up, dressed in his best and waited.

Jim strolled in unannounced, as always, and froze when he saw the room.

"Uh, Bones? You call me? I thought…You have a date?"

"Yes" Bones had dimmed the lights slightly and so his voice startled the kid.

"Hey well then why did you call me?" His face tightened and Bones cursed himself for a fool. How had he not realized Jim cared more then he let on. Jim never felt he was good enough to keep anything, not his mother's love, friends, and now Bones.

"It's you I have the date with you moron." Jim blinked a little and took a step back from Bone's intensity. Bones ignored him and pulled the kid into a chair.

"Bones…what…I know the rules, you don't have to do this to get me into bed."

"I know that Jim. I want to try something new."

Puzzled, Jim tried to joke it off and started eating the pasta and talking about his day, making his usual innuendo. When dinner was over and Bones hadn't made more then the odd comment, he got worried.

"I heard you with Uhura today."

Jim's eyes widened, "Hey, that was…I didn't mean to tell her but she already knew. I didn't know it was a secret. I told her it wasn't serious. "

"It's not a secret but it is serious." Bones slowly put down his utensils and leaned forward, looking deep into Jim's blue eyes.

"Bones…" Jim started but Bones rode over him.

"No, it is serious. I thought you needed space, that you wouldn't want a relationship so I didn't press for one. I'm not straight Jim. I'm in love with you. And now I know your in love with me, you're mine."

Jim could only gape and Bones smirked. He'd rendered the great Captin Kirk speechless.

"But Bones.."

"No but, you're mine now. You've already given up the girls so you can just move in here. Or I'll move in with you, but we're making this right. No hiding, no secrets."

Slowly the usual Kirk arrogance returned and Jim grinned knowingly. "You just want to have me at your beck an call."

"Damn straight I do. You're mine now boy." he drawled.

Jim shivered. "Fuck I love your accent."

Bones smirked and pulled the kid into his lap. "Do you now."

He latched onto Jim's neck and pushed down on his hips making the kid moan. "Fuck Bones."

They came together in a clash of teeth and ripping hands, curses mingled with praise and Bones found himself on his back with Jim ridding him for all he was worth.

"Jesus fucking Christ kid! You're going to kill me!"

Jim grinned wide, his eyes bright with lust, "What getting old Bones?"

Bones snarled and reversed their positions. "Damn-it Jim." He thrust punishingly, rejoicing in Jim's shouts. Bones rode out Jim's climax and then came with a roar.

He tumbled down next to the kid and pulled him securely next to him. Jim wasn't leaving till next shift.

"Bones" Jim panted out carefully.

"No kid. You're mine now. Which is it, your rooms or mine."

"Mine, I have a bigger room. Perks of being the Captain." He capitulated, sounding relieved.

"Humff. I'll show you perks." Bones could feel Jim's chuckle sooth him to sleep.


End file.
